Talk:Main Page
Template Are there a page where you can find a list of templates availeble on jamesbond.wikia.? gram123 Well i guess James Bond wikia is a bit outdated as there is an entire WikiPortal about James Bond: at http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Portal:James_Bond Good site This is quite good, especially now that I have had my way with it. lol. Hunterd 07:27, 19 Oct 2005 (UTC) felt like starting the articles on the james bond movies. sorry for the ridiculously short descriptions but i have other stuff to do. cool wiki by the way Hey, great site gimli! I typed up the first paragraph of TMWTGG like a month or two ago when most pages were blank and i haven't been back since and now the site is all complete and looks great. I am a 007 fan 4 life, in fact i am watching octopussy right now and moonraker right after :) Olmyt-2/15/06 :I love James Bond too :) (shouldnt you watch moonraker first ;) ) theres still alot of work to do here though Gimli 11:46, 16 February 2006 (UTC) It is on television, i have no choice on the order ;) Just got done watching Never Say Never Again and Dr No...can't get enough of this 007 stuff! Olmyt-2/19/06 Comments moved from main page Gimli 11:02, 8 February 2006 (UTC) This Wikicity has only just been started, and so I would appreciate any help that anyone could give. :Please contact me at by email if you wish to help. Images (Tim, can you please get me some pictures for this section? I know the code, etc. I just need to know the copyright detail and the actual images... Thanks, Hunterd 07:16, 19 Oct 2005 (UTC)) welcome template Template:Welcome can be used to welcome newcomers Gimli 04:53, 27 February 2006 (UTC) James Bond Games Wiki Hey guys. I just created the James Bond Games Wiki, that will have all the information on the James Bond video games.--Richardtalk 18:29, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :Actually, scratch that; the games will stay on this wiki.--Richardtalk 20:22, 13 November 2008 (UTC) The next James Bond movie or Bond 23. 05:37, March 16, 2010 (UTC)The next James Bond movie should be called " The Hildebrand Rarity ". Ms. Broccoli could make it work, I know it. We don't need to see Q or any gadgets either. Keep it real. Mr. Craig has proven that his bond is better than all the rest. He's been able to be sucessful without all the special effect nonsense and make believe stuff so why bring it in now? The Hildebrand Rarity I think should be used because it is an Ian Flemming original story and title, and with the state of the world economy and so forth, it could be played in so many ways. Perhaps a Mr. Brown? There was a Mr. White, & a Mr. Green from Quantum. The traditional gun barrel sequence at the beginning of the next movie and perhaps the introduction of " moneypenny " is all that should be in the next picture, as far as familiar bond themes that were either absent or re-arranged in the previous two Craig pictures. Lastly, I believe that eon would be silly to not extend Mr. Craig's contract. I think he is the best to do the part since Connery. Mr. Connery got to do six official pictures, & Mr. Moore was able to do seven! If there wasn't issues in the late '80's & early '90's, Mr. Brosnan would have done at least six maybe seven pictures as well. My point is that Mr. Craig is obviously a fantastic choice to portray Bond and he should be allowed to really kick ass in the part for a good while. I can't conceive of any one else doing Bond for quite awhile. Please keep it real, bring back the gun barrel sequence, let us hear the Bond theme more in the movies when bond is doing something really cool or getting away from the bad guy, at those moments, all we should here is guns blazing, fires roaring, and the bond theme by monty norman and john barry baby, loud and clear! The Hildebrand Rarity hopefully, can't wait to see it, buy it & add to my already exclusive bond collection. I sure hope somebody at eon gets to read this. Thanks. Matt Fowler lfowler666@yahoo.com Hey folks, any chance of some links to the Fleming novels on the homepage? Seems a bit of a shame on a site dedicated to all things Bond not to have a direct set of links to Fleming's masterpieces. If one wants to find info on a novel, one either has to wade through the movie links or use the searchbox right now. AndyTGD (talk) 09:19, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Awesome wiki. Never knew so much about the DB5. Have any of you seen the fan generated content page? Lots of info about fan made Bond movies! Nay Mate Woody (talk) 20:07, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Parantes Should we use parantes to very character with actors name? What kind of idea is this? is someone is going to search a character the person have to use parantes, parantes should be use if it exits articles with similar name, for example Shredding on Wikipedia. Egon Eagle (talk) 11:51, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Disambiguations on the main page. On the main page we have a list of all the Bond films with acompanying pictures. We even have a big header saying "Bond Films." Except that for Dr. No all the way to The World Is Not Enough clicking on these images takes you to a disambiguation page. Don't we want the links to take you to the movie? Will Keaton (talk) 20:43, October 24, 2016 (UTC)